Faith Comes In Different Names
by AngeDeMalFoi
Summary: Draco Malfoy has...A SECRET! Actually, not even he knows it. This summary would ruin the surprise, but lets just say hello to two new students that would have gone to Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Also, Pothead plays an important role. Eventual slash! Yahoo!
1. Only Children

Faith Comes In Different Names.

----------------

Ya, I know, everyone hates the "Yea, Draco's got long lost siblings" stories. That's ok, I'm writing it anyway.

A/N: The "faith" in this story isn't religious. It's merely where your allegiance lies, ya no.

----------------

Draco Malfoy was an only child, the sole heir to the Malfoy name and fortune. Even so, he couldn't help feeling as if a part of him was missing. It didn't matter, though, his feelings were non existent, and he had his father to thank for that.

Ange Bonfoi was an only child. Growing up in France may have been an amazing cultural experience but Ange, affectionately called Angie by her parents and friends, wanted something more. That's why, when it came time to go to wizarding school, she refused to go to Beauxbaton.

Damon Neitglaube was also an only child. (A/N: Bear with me on the only child crap, k?) He was the perfect child…for his parents. He was mean, vindictive, and even skilled in the Dark Arts. For some reason, though, Damon didn't want to go to Durmstrang. For reasons even unknown to him, he felt that he'd be more suited at Hogwarts. One can only imagine that his parents didn't agree.

----------------

A/N: Yea, short, I know, but I needed an intro. Next chapter will be about Ange, one after that, Damon, and then they get to Hogwarts and meet the Golden Trio! Ya hoo.


	2. Angelic Angie

Faith Comes In Different Names.

----------------

A/N: If anyone can tell me what Angie and Damon's names mean, u get a cookie!

----------------

Ange Bonfoi. The poster child. Only 11 years old and already an accomplished violinist, pianist, artist, and she was awfully pretty to boot. Angie had been living in Paris, France with her parents her entire life. Her mother and father, Michelle and Antoine, had given her everything, and she gave them her all in return. Staring into her bedroom mirror, brushing her hair, she noticed something, something about her that was wrong. She looked nothing like her parents. He pale blonde hair and light blue-green eyes were completely different from her mother's auburn hair and hazel eyes, and her father's black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Dismissing it as yet another mystery of genetics, Angie put away her brush, blew out the candle on her vanity, and went to bed.

"Mon petit ange, we should tell her." Antoine said, peering into his only daughter's bedroom.

"Must we?" Michelle had a sad look on her face, "But then she will want to leave us."

"No she won't. Listen, dearest, she's going to attend Hogwarts in the fall, whether we like it or not. She will meet him, possibly both of them, and she will find out. We must tell her." Michelle turned away from her husband.

"Let's discuss this in the morning." Michelle replied, coldly. She brushed past Antoine harshly and went to their bedroom. Antoine soon heard a slam and a click.

"I suppose it's the couch for me."

Angie sat up. She had heard her parents talking, and wondered what could have been so important that they could have gotten into a fight over it. "Maybe I'm not good enough…" Angie whispered as she fell back asleep.

The next morning, at breakfast, there was some serious tension in the air.

"Mom…"

"Not now, Angie, I'm glaring at your father." Angie snorted, her parents were such children sometimes.

"Honey, we should talk…about…you-know-what…" Antoine didn't want to anger his wife any more.

"Fine. Angie, Honey, we have something that we need to tell you…" Michelle cleared her throat. "We…we…" Suddenly, an owl flew in through their kitchen window. "Oh thank Merlin" Michelle said to herself. "Um, Angie, dear, what does it say?"

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…Cool!" Angie looked delighted. "Uh, Mom, Dad, what did you want tell me?"

"Rats. I was hoping that darned owl would distract you. Ah well, Angie, you…are…notourdaughter." Michelle mumbled into her coffee cup.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?" Michelle stood up from the table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Dear, please calm down…It's a very long story…But I doubt you'd want to hear it from us. I suppose Dumbledore will inform you and the others." Antoine said calmly.

"The…others?" Angie said, sitting back down.

"Yes…The others."

" I have one question…" Angie looked to her 'parents' for an indication to continue, "Who _are_ my parents?"

Michelle looked at Antoine, then to Angie. She hesitated before responding, " Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

----------------

A/N: Yes, yes, short, but there's nothing really to rite about yet. The longest chapter will be the arrival at Hogwarts. It will include the sorting and Dumbledore's explanation.


	3. Depressed Damon

Faith Comes In Different Names.

----------------

A/N: If anyone can tell me what Angie and Damon's names mean, u get a cookie!

---------------

Damon Neitglaube. The poster child for the Death Eater Recruitment Center, if there was such a thing. At the tender age of 8, he could perform Avada Kedavra, the killing curse . Currently, at age 11, he was The Child, as Voldemort called him. Helga and Klaus Neitglaube were his parents. Well, only if your definition of 'parent' was 'someone who fed you only enough to keep you alive, handed you over to the Dark Lord at the age of 5, beat you daily, and didn't tell you the truth'. Because then, they were the perfect parents.

Damon had just returned from his weekly "disciplinary class". He stumbled, eyes blinded with blood, into the bathroom attatched to his bedroom. Wiping the blood from his face, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Slender face, jet black hair, gray eyes. If his parents weren't German, you wouldn't have known he was. Damon reflected on this fact. Did he really look like his parents? Helga, with her dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and prominent forehead, Klaus, with his Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and even more prominent forehead. Damon stared in the mirror for a while before returning to his room.

"Klaus. We must stop him from going to that pitiful excuse for a school. The Dark Lord will not be happy with us if he doesn't attend Durmstrang."

"We should have known that he would feel the pull towards his brother. They are too powerful together, and with that little girl in the mix, she would turn them all to the light. Lucius separated them for a reason and we must-" Klaus was cut off by a large barn owl dropping a letter in his hand. The envelope was addressed to a "Mr. Damon Neitglaube, Neitglaube Manor" Klaus wobbled a bit. "Oh no. His letter…We must not let him see it." Klaus set off across the large room to the fireplace. Carelessly, he flung the letter into the hearth. Turning back to his wife, he didn't notice the letter slip out of the fire, and under the doorway of Damon's room.

Sitting on his bed, Damon contemplated killing himself. It wasn't as if anyone would care. His own parents didn't love him. Before he got too lost in his thoughts, he noticed an envelope slip into his room. Curious, he left his bed and grabbed the envelope. It read, "Mr. Damon Malfoy" 'Malfoy?' Damon thought. "Large Uncomfortable Bed, Neitglaube Manor." Damon suppressed a laugh. Opening the envelope, he let out a gasp. "You have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Giddy, Damon bounded out of his room and showed his parents. The display of happiness earned him a hard slap from his father and no dinner for a week.

"Helga, it is too late."

"He must go. There is no other choice. That bumbling fool Dumbledore will not let him out of his magical sight, now that he has been accepted."

"They will meet. All will be lost."

"No! As long as that girl doesn't attend, all will be well. Draco is already on our side, or at least will be once Damon gets there. As long as that girl goes to Beauxbaton as planned…"

----------------

A/N: Poor Damon. ::pats Damon's head:: You get a cookie, lil buddy. I wonder what will happen when the three meet…hmm….


	4. Meetings

Faith Comes In Different Names.

----------------

A/N: O.K. The longest chapter yet. Today is the first day of Winter Break. I'll be surprised if I finish this chapter before it's over. Of course, I might just be mean and end up splitting up this chapter. ::grins::

----------------

Angie stepped out of her parent's car and snorted. She could never understand her parent's fascination with the muggle contraption. Oh, don't get her wrong, she liked muggles and all, but them taking the car everywhere is a bit much. Sighing, she looked around. All the other witches and wizards she knew were going to Beauxbaton, so she was left trying to find new friends. Consciously, she knew the lack of friends was her decision, but she couldn't help feeling lonely. She hurriedly made her way to the platforms. "9 ¾" She quietly whispered to herself. Looking between Platform 9 and Platform 10, and not seeing what she was seeking, she looked for the nearest porter. Running towards him, she slammed into a skinny excuse of an 11 year old boy. "Oh, excuse me. I was just looking for Platform 9 ¾." Angie flashed him a perfect smile.

"Oh, well, I dunno where it is. This bloody station is confusing. Maybe we should ask that porter over there." He pointed to the man that Angie had been running towards.

"Good idea." She flashed him another smile. "Um, sir, we're a bit lost, could you please direct us to Platform 9 ¾?" The man looked at Angie and the boy as if they had just sprouted wings.

"9 ¾? Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" The porter suddenly looked angry. "Bloody kids always pulling jokes. Go run back to your mummies and daddies and stop playing tricks." He glared at them and turned away.

"Err. I dunno what to do…I'm…rather new to the wizarding world." The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Uh, what did you say your name was? I'm Angie, Angie Bonfoi." Angie didn't feel like bringing up her true identity, so she just went with what she knew.

"I'm Harry." She looked at him when he stopped. "Oh, Potter, Harry Potter." At the mention of his last name, Angie's eyes widened. Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! Wait till Mother hears about this!

"Erm, Angie? All right there?" Harry waved his hand in front of the shocked girl's face.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just…You…Name…Famous…Voldemort…" Angie fainted.

"Angie?" He poked her with his foot. Just as he was about to go ballistic, he heard a loud voice.

"C'mon! Hurry up! Percy! Fred! George! RONALD! We're going to be late!"

"Ma'am? I'm sorry, but, my friend here, she…fainted."

"Oh the poor dear." Up close, it was obvious that the woman had a prominent Scottish accent. While the woman fretted over Angie, Harry noticed the other four people behind her. All of them, including the woman, had bright red hair. Two of the other four were identical, and the other two looked ready to kill each other. Harry pushed his bangs back in frustration, revealing his all too famous scar, and the bickering and fretting ceased. The youngest of the four approached him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Eh, yes. Please don't faint. That's what happened to Angie." He motioned to the girl behind him.

"Bloody hell! I'm talking to Harry Sodding Potter!"

"Ronald! Language" The woman, he guessed she was his mother, scolded.

"Sorry, Mum." Ronald looked down at his feet. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Ron Weasley. Those three are my brothers, though I've got two more and a sister. The twins are Fred and George."

"Pleased to…" One began.

"Meet you…" The other continued.

"Harry!" They said in unison.

"The one who looks as if a broomstick was shoved up his arse-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry, Mum. Anyways, the other one is _Percy_."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Percy shook Harry's hand.

"Um, Harry, can you help me up?" Angie said, from the ground.

"Oh , right!" Harry helped Angie up, and Ron went over the introductions again, this time leaving out the 'broomstick up arse' line'. Mrs. Weasley helped them to Platform 9 ¾ and left Ron and the twins with a little message.

"ONE TOE OUT OF LINE AND I'M BRINGING YOU THREE RIGHT BACK HOME! Percy, dear, congratulations on Head Boy. Harry and Angie, dears, nice to meet you. ONE TOE, YOU THREE." She smiled and left.

Damon appeared at the station with a crack. Apparation had always been a simple task for him, even at his young age. His parents hadn't bothered to come with him, so he headed for the platform on his own. Luckily, his parents had told him how to reach Platform 9 ¾. Nonchalantly leaning into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Damon stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. Looking for a not so friendly face to become acquainted with, he spotted a certain blonde child. No, not Angie. He walked over to him, wondering which house he would be sorted into.

"Excuse me." Damon said, less than politely. The blonde kid turned and sneered, but stopped once he caught sight of his face. It was like staring into a mirror.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Just wanted to meet new people. Damon Neitglaube. And you are?"

" Draco Malfoy." Malfoy…where had Damon heard that name? He gasped. On his acceptance letter. They had called him Damon Malfoy. Odd.

"Well, Malfoy, nice to meet you. Wanna go find a compartment?"

"Fine. Whatever."

The two boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. Upon opening one door, they found three people already sitting in it. A redhead, a blonde, and a brunette. What shocked the two the most was how closely the blonde resembled each of them, even though she was a girl.

"Red hair, freckles, hand me down robes? Must be a _Weasley_." Draco spat.

"Yea, well at least my father isn't a bloody Death Eater."

"Worse, he's a sodding muggle-lover." Turning his attention to the brunette in the compartment. "And who are you?" Catching sight of his scar. "So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"And you are?" Harry said, slightly miffed.

"Draco Malfoy, and this," He said, pointing to Damon, "Is Damon Neitglaube. Now Potter, do you really want to be associating with Weasley there?" Not letting Harry answer and noticing that he had missed a person, he turned to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Angie Bonfoi. Nice to meet you, _brother_." She said with a small smirk.

"BROTHER?" Draco jumped back. "I'm not your brother."

"Bonfoi, Malfoy, Neitglaube. Good Faith, Bad Faith, No Faith. Goodness, what has Father been teaching you?" It sickened her to call Lucius Malfoy 'Father', but to irritate Malfoy, she had to. "Didn't you notice how similar we look?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Damon, let's go. I don't need to be insulted by some French hussy." Draco growled and stormed out of the compartment.

"Angie," Ron said, wide eyed (a lot of that, eh?), "Is that git REALLY your brother?"

"Oh of course not!" Angie lied, they would find out the truth soon enough. "I merely said that to get him irritated. Our last names really do mean that. French and German are helpful languages to know."

----------------

A/N: Ok, not all that I promised, but a good point to stop at. PLUS! I'm just lazy.


End file.
